Overwhelmed
by KrcIceGirl
Summary: Sadie is piled on with homework, lesson plans, and of course helping to manage a house full of very powerful teenagers. How can Walt help her out? Just a little salt fanfic I thought of while doing homework. Please enjoy and review. I may add more chaps later
1. Chapter 1

Sadie's POV

I was looking through next week's lesson plans and trying to do homework at the same time _and _trying to come up with a new prank to play on my stupid brother. Ugh my life was so difficult. Right as I was on that thought I heard a loud crash come from down stairs and smelt a horrible odor seeping its way into the library. Me being the only one in charge right now, since carter had gone a date with Zia earlier, had to go see what the problem was. Though from the horrid smell I could already tell some of the newer trainees had been messing around with the exploding donkeys." What is going on down here!?" I screamed as I stomped down stairs only to find the ankle biters with their faces smeared in ash and the walls covered in donkey guts (don't ask how I know what they look like). "That's what I was asking them." Walt said innocently though he didn't look up at me his face was stern and he looked truly pissed, oh no that was never a good sign. ""Don't tell me you've been messing around with the exploding donkeys have you?" I asked feeling every bit as pissed as Walt looked (though he still managed to take my breath away). The ankle biters nodded slowly and looked down at the ground knowing they were in deep trouble. "Start picking this up and then go to your rooms, I will send carter up there later to talk to you he is much better at punishing than I am." I told them plainly. I left the room as they started to pick up the vary of donkey intestines. Though I was not heading back to the library I was heading back to my room to get some rest. I swear these trainees would be the death of me. "Sorry I tried to get them to quiet down so you could finish your homework." I heard a very familiar voice say into my ear as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind stopping me in my tracks. "I know you've been getting overwhelmed by all of this, I wanted to help." He mumbled as his lips moved against my neck, kissing up to my jaw. Oh yes I have the best boyfriend ever though I wasn't about to let him get a big head. With that I turned around in his arms and pressed my forehead to his. "Thank you." I said as I pressed his lips to mine. We stayed like that, both of our tongues exploring each other's mouths and his arms around my waist pulling me closer and with my hands at the back of his neck pushing his mouth harder and harder on mine, until of course we were rudely interrupted by Julian walking by and shouting to get a room in disgust. We pulled apart each blushing furiously. "Why don't we take his advice?" I asked Walt with an evil smirk on my face. He smiled warmly back and nodded. It was so conveint that we were right outside my room and we could slip in easily. Walt closed the door behind me and pressed his back against it as he locked it. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine until they were only millimeters away. But to my surprise he pulled back and shook his head. As I was about to ask why he pushed both of us onto my bead, with much force, with him on top of me. "This is better!" he said. Then we resumed what Julian had interrupted.

Oh this was going to be good . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Walt's POV

I pulled Sadie into a passionate kiss. Pressing our mouths together harder and harder. Sadie moved her hands to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, breaking the kiss for only a moment then happily capturing my lips again. We pulled apart minutes later gasping for breath. That is until She flipped us over to where she was on top and started nipping at my bottom lip. I replied by smashing our mouths together once again into a deeper kiss than before. I moved my hands up her shirt caressing her back and then flipping over to where I was on top again, where I liked to be. I broke away from the kiss and started kissing along her neck while moving my hands to the top of her shirt and started to unbutton it.

"uh Walt . . ." Sadie murmured I felt her body tense and pulled away. I pressed my forehead to hers and cuped her cheek with my hand.

"Whats wrong wrong? Are you okay?" I asked franticly worried 'is something wrong? Is she not ready for this?' I thought.

"Nothing I am okay," she said plainly, though I hoped she knew me better than to buy _that_.

"No you're not, are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to rush you into anything." And I really didn't I knew we were only teenagers and most old people wouldn't agree. But I also knew I loved her and I hoped she knew that too.

' _She does I'm sure, and I love her too don't exclude me. And I am sure I am older than a teenager_' said Anubis in my head.

'okay who invited you into the conversation I was having with me, myself and I?' I thought.

'_I can hear your thoughts dummy I am in your head.'_

'whatever'

Sadie broke my train of thought, after who knows how long of silence since it wasn't really silent for me since I was having a conversation with an annoying god, with a long and passionate kiss. Our tongues, in a fierce fight for dominance were interrupted by her pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face. Needless to say it did. I gave her a somewhat shorter kiss than last time and resumed what I had been doing. Once her shirt was completely unbuttoned I moved my lips from her neck to her collar bone. And down farther till I came to her bra and slowly moved my tongue in-between her breasts. She moaned softly at this and slid down to where my mouth was capturing my lips with her own. This kiss was different it wasn't full of softness and passion it was full of love and lust.

"I love you!" she gasped breathlessly after we pulled apart from that blissful kiss which felt like hours.

"I love you too" I said while giving her a peck on the lips and rolling over on my side and off of Sadie. She too rolled on her side and scooted up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as I could without hurting her. She brought her lips to my neck and started moving her tongue up and down it which felt like heaven. I pulled her closer never wanting to let her go, never wanting this moment to end. As I did so she stopped licking my neck and tensed which sent me into panic mode.

'_What did you do? Did you hurt her?' _anubis asked and the second sentence was in a less than friendly voice.

I didn't have time to reply before Sadie said "uh walt I kind of need my insides to stay inside my body."

"Oh, right I'm sorry are you okay?"I wasn't just asking this because mr. god of death was not too happy with me. I really didn't want to hurt her. She must have sensed the worry in my voice because because she looked at me as if she were shocked.

"I'm fine Its just I couldn't breath." 'why did she say that like she was shocked? What she didn't think that I would care if I hurt her?'

With that thought I gave her a kiss like our last one full of love and lust again pulling her as much up against my body without hurting her.

We broke away from the kiss what seemed like hours later with both of our lips swollen and our torsos bare, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Little did I know I was about to have a nightmare, of the greatest proportion, of the worst and scariest moment in my life.

_Author's Note: just to say this story takes place 2 years after 'the serpents shadow' making walt 18, Sadie 15 and anubis 5000something. Please review. I don't own the 'kane chronicles' just this story._

_Thank you _

_Milky Way lemon_

_Tommy boy 21_

_For reveiwing_


	3. wake up call

SADIE'S POV

I was sleeping quite peacefully actually. With Walt's arms wrapped around me and me snuggled up into his chest feeling it go up and down as he breathed. That was until his breathing became rapid, he started tossing his head back and forth. I'm sorry to say that I didn't realize this until it was too late. Walt shot up and screamed. He was breathing as hard as if he had just run a marathon, his hands were shaking and he was sweating like crazy. I lazily sat up next to him (hey it was three in the morning) and put my hands on his shoulders. I put hand on his chin and pulled his face closer to mine until our foreheads were touching. No sooner had I done this Walt's arms flung around my waist and he pulled me in to an embrace.

"What's wrong Walt?" I asked hoping he wouldn't shon me away by saying he was' fine' and let it go.

"I'm fine" he mumbled into the crook of my neck. But he said it with a hint of pain in his voice. But again he was building up a wall between us. He did the same thing after Ra was awoken.

"No you're not, really tell me the truth . . . please." I waited for an answer. His breathing had already become steady once again. I pulled him away from me only to realize he had fallen asleep once again. Of course I knew he was only doging the question but I smiled anyway. I resumed our earlier position thinking of how I would interrogate him in the morning. Of course when his arms circled around me and he pulled me into a kiss I knew he was still awake. But who was I to complain.

_Author's Note: sorry for the really short chapter. But I really wanted to get to the nightmare and still doing the switch off of POVs. Please keep reviewing._

_Thankyou_

_Tommy boy 21_

_Milky Way lemon_

_Min hodge o sark_

_Mazerrunnerfandom_

_For reviewing._


	4. the nightmare

Walt' POV

Everything around me was blurry; I could feel my curse again with all the pain

Running through my body all at once from all the magic I had done. Then I

Remembered what I was holding in my arms. Sadie had passed out after doing a

Ma'at spells. What was she thinking, the last person who was able to conduct a

Ma'at spell, without getting their brains fried out of their heads, lived three

Thousand years ago. And in case you didn't know that was Hatshepsut. I lowered

Her to the floor and yelled for carter who was across the room. His eyes widened

As he looked at Sadie then dashed across the room as did Alyssa and Felix.

"What happened?" Carter asked as he knelt down next to his sister.

"She tried to maintain the ma'at spell," I said worriedly

"WHAT" he practically screamed then glancing back at Alyssa and Felix's worried faces.

I pulled out some gauze from the first aid kit we brought and wrapped it around

her hands which at that point looked as if she had just stuck them in the toaster

for a couple of hours. Then Alyssa was smart enough to check her pulse (can't

believe I didn't think of that). She quickly pulled away and looked up at me with

worried eyes. That was all she needed to do for me too panic. Then I rapidly

checked her pulse myself before telling carter. Gods he was going to freak. What

was I saying I was already freaking and breathing rapidly? Carter must have picked up on this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She doesn't have a pulse and she is not breathing," Alyssa said so fast it was hard to understand her.

I started shaking my head tears stinging my eyes but I tried my best not to cry, but

Sadie was dying right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. My

body started shaking as I held her closer to me remembering she was still in my

arms. Wait a minute . . . No this wasn't gong to happen; I was not going to let the

girl I really like (though I had never gotten the chance to be with because of this stupid curse) die.

I started administrating CPR still knowing I had no talent for healing magic. Carter

didn't object because he had his face in his hands. Felix sat down next to me

when I stopped realizing it wasn't going to help. "No" I whispered softly so he

couldn't hear. The tears started flooding back to my eyes but I couldn't cry. Not in

front of little Felix.

"She is going to be alright isn't she? I mean we can't lose Sadie," Felix asked staring straight at me probably knowing this wasn't the best time to ask carter since he had just watched his sister die.

"I don't know," I lied but his facial expression eased with relief thinking everything was going to be okay.

I looked back down at Sadie tears finally slipping from my eyes.

This wasn't happening.

"_Ahhhhh" I screamed as I shot upward until I was sitting up in bed. I looked _

_around realizing it was just a dream then realizing it wasn't a dream it was a _

_memory. That had actually happened. I looked next to me at Sadie waking up. Yes _

_we had been sleeping in the same bed for a couple of weeks but it's not like we _

_were _doing_ anything._

_She sat up next to me and put her hands on my shoulders._

_She didn't say anything yet which I was thankful for since I was still breathing hard and I couldn't have replied anyway._

_She moved one of her hands from my shoulder to the bottom of my chin and pulled me closer until our foreheads were touching. Then I flung my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. I kept bringing her closer to me just to prove she was still there. And still very much alive._

"_What's wrong Walt?" she asked. I really didn't want to have this conversation. It's not that I had a problem with telling her it is just that I really didn't want to go through the memory yet again._

"_Nothing I'm fine," I said._

"_No you're not, tell me the truth . . . please," she asked again. I should have known she wouldn't buy that. I thought._

'_If Sadie is anything it is persistent' Anubis stated._

_I then decided I would just talk to her in the morning about this whole fiasco and just get back to sleep._

_I didn't want to worry her any more than I had to. We did have school tomorrow. I _

_felt her pull away and I just pretended I was asleep which was not all that _

_farfetched since it was three in the morning. We then resumed our recent position _

_with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her. But I stopped the _

_whole illusion that I had fallen asleep and pulled her into a kiss. Living in the _

_moment._

_**Author's Note: hoped you enjoy and please reveiw**_


	5. FEAR

SADIE'S POV

I woke up to the sound bickering downstairs. _Walls are sound proof my eye _I thought. I nuzzled out of Walt's arms careful not to wake him since he was sound asleep. I looked at the clock and it read 5:36 AM. Great (note the sarcasm) I am not really a morning person but once I was up there was no going back to sleep. After I got out of the shower is when Walt must have finally gotten up and gone off to his room to get ready because I didn't see him in bed when I came out of the bathroom.

I was off to breakfast when I heard a huge yelling sound coming from one of the training rooms. I heard carter screaming like a girl and some weird kind of roar like a lion. I sprinted down the stairs to the room only to find one of Zia's fire dragons had gone out of control, yet again. It bared its fangs and made that horrible roaring sound which now that I was closer to it sounded more like freak gurgling his turkeys. I pulled my wand out from the duat, which I had got much better at, and spoke the command word for water, MAW. Gallons and gallons poured down from the ceiling. The giant disappeared and where it originally was, was a huge cloud of water vapor.

"Nice fire dragon, Zia," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Then I bothered to look at their faces which were stricken with fear.

"That wasn't me," Zia exclaimed with dismay.

"Well, then what was it?" I asked starting to get annoyed with this sort of rubbish.

"We don't know," carter said using his oh so important pharaoh voice.

"Well, whatever it was you can deal with it later you three have to get to breakfast and then it is off to school." Bast called from across the room where she leaned against the door frame.

"You're right Bast," Zia said with a smile on her face. She kissed my lame brother on the cheek and pulled him out the door.

With that comment we headed for the breakfast table, but I caught a glimpse of Bast looking worried as we passed her. I knew this was something bigger than anything we could just fluff off until after school. I would have to talk to carter about this once we got there away from all the chaperon's watchful eyes.

Carter, Zia and I took are usual places at the breakfast table and it seems the trainees wasted no time in waiting for us.

"What am I going to do with you Sadie Kane, 7:30 in the morning and you have already used magic?" Walt said seeming exasperated, as he sat down next to me.

"How do you know I used magic?" I challenged. He pointed to my hand where the carvings on my wand had imprinted in my hand from how tightly I had squeezed it.

"So,"

"You know there is a limit to how much magic a person can do right?" he stated as if he were talking to a two year old. "You're not invincible, Sadie," he almost whispered.

Now he made me mad.

"First of all, who is the trainee and how is the teacher here?" I asked the same he had talked to me.

"And second of all, I might not be the greatest magician, but I am not completely powerless."

"Of course not, I know you are _very _powerful," he said taking my hand in his own.

"I just don't want you using so much magic that you could get hurt," with that statement I saw something in Walt's eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. . . fear.

"Where is all this coming from?" I knew I was pushing it with my next question but I had to know, which it was pretty hard to concentrate with all the different conversations going on at the breakfast table. "Does it have to do with your dream last night?" I asked waiting for an answer.

_Author's Note: Okay, what do you think is going to happen next? To be honest I don't know so I need anyone who is reading this story to review and give me some ideas. Please, I am begging you, review._

_Thank you_

_VanillaCreme96_

_Mazorunnerfandom_

_Min hodge o sark_

_Tommy Boy 21_

_MilkywayLemon_

_For reviewing._


	6. In the Past

Walt's POV

My eyes shifted to the floor, trying to avoid this conversation, I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to sound weak.

"No." I huffed.

"You are terrible liar, Walt Stone, why can't you just tell me the truth?"

I made the mistake of looking up into her beautiful, pleading, blue eyes and caved. Darn.

"Yes, it does, I just . . ." I didn't finish the sentence mostly because I didn't know what to say. She is the third most powerful magician in the world and I, being someone who is just learning magic, think she can't protect herself. Kinda down grading isn't.

"Can you tell you about it?" she asked.

I shut my eyes tight and just shook my head.

"Then how am I suppose to help you?" she said sounding a bit exasperated

I took a deep breath did we have to have this conversation now around about 40 other people? Not that they were even paying attention to our conversation since there was so much chatter going around the table.

"Okay, just not here." I said as I stood up and she did the same. I grabbed her hand tightly as we left the balcony and headed for the library. Thankfully it was empty and we plopped down on a couch against one of the walls. Ever since Cleo practically became in charge of the library she had made it more comfortable place from the way Amos had it.

"So," she started "What happened in your dream?" she asked in a more concerned voice than what I had expected.

"It was what happened at the museum in Dallas." I said looking down at the floor.

"Apophis, the Texas magicians." She said as if in a trance looking guilty.

"No." she looked up at me and her eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out what I was saying.

"You." That was all I said, that was all I needed to say. She nodded her head slowly. And after a moment of awkward silence, she burst out laughing.

"Are you seriously laughing at me? You are the one who asked me to tell you." Now I was getting angry. I was sincerely spilling my guts to her and she starts laughing at me.

"No, no I'm sorry." She stated her giggling dying down "But, why would you even worry about something like that it's in the past?"

"You're joking right," I wrapped one arm around her waist and my other hand cupped her check."You died in my arms Sadie, you don't know what that feels like."

"Don't I," now it was my turn to be confused. No she didn't.

"_What happened at Nile delta, or as I know it Neith's territory?" _Anubis asked as if I were an idiot which I was being at that point.

"_you died right in front of her then you started hosting me and her feelings were all jumbled."_ I think the annoying god in my head-

"_I am not just in your head I am technically half of you now that you are the eye of me."_

First of all when you put it that way it just sounds weird. I am the eye of Anubis sounds better. Second of all don't interrupt me. As I was … thinking I think the annoying half of me has a point.

I shifted my gaze from the floor to her eyes.

"You do, I am sorry."

"It scared me too, watching you die, but I don't dwell on it you are here now with me and that's all that matters, not how we got here."

She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled my lips to hers for a short but blissful kiss.

"Whats in the past is in past for a reason, we learn from our mistakes and experiences." She said as we pulled apart.

"But didn't you use the Ma'at spell again in the hall of ages?" I teased.

"Yes but that is the thing about spells you get better at them not worse."

It was my turn to pull her into a kiss and I made sure this one lasted longer than the previous one.

That was until we heard a huge explosion upstairs followed by multiple screams.

_Author's note: Hoped you liked the chapter. I know I only used one of the reviewers suggestions but I promise I will use the other one in a later chapter because I already have it planned out. All I need is anyone who is reading this to review if you want me to continue. Heck even review if you don't want me to continue and you hate the story. I really hope you don't. please review._

_THANK YOU_

_Vanillacreme96_

_Mazorunnerfandom_

_Min Hodge o sark_

_Tommy Boy 21_

_Milky way lemon_

_FOR REVIEWING_


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie's POV

As soon as we heard the screams Walt and I Sprinted upstairs, only to find the great room in shambles. The ankle-biters were running around the couches screaming their heads off with cut up sparking crayons in their hair. Mel and Sean were fighting with khopeshs over what seemed to be a smeared cupcake. Felix was swinging off the side of the Thoth statue which was now wearing an apron and was covered in bird poop, I guess that was because someone let my brother's stupid griffin in the house. Carter was desperately trying to get everyone's attention including Freak's.

I had only been in the room for three minutes and I had already had enough of this. I pressed my thumb and finger in between my lips and whistled as loudly as I could. Everyone stopped what they were doing as if I had pressed a pause button and looked over at me. I gestured to carter and they all looked over to him.

"Thanks, now what the heck is going on who let Freak in here?" he practically screamed at everyone. I didn't know how everything started but I guess Freak had gotten lose in the house and everyone just went crazy. At least that was what I was getting from the situation.

"No one, he just got in here and everyone freaked out. No pun intended." Julian spoke up among the crowd. Ha ha I am good.

"Okay well . . . just let me put him on the roof, and everyone start getting your stuff for school the bus should be here any moment." Carter told everyone. Just as he finished his statement the bus horn honked. Carter ran upstairs calling after Freak to follow him.

I stood there for a few moments as if staring down the hallway carter had just disappeared down. I still needed to talk to him about the fire dragons and why Bast seemed so nervous afterwards. Just as I was on that thought I saw walt's hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Sadie, aren't you coming?" walt asked in a warm voice.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second."I said prying my eyes from the hallway to look over at Walt. I kissed him on the cheek and followed carter's path to the roof.

I found carter tying up griffin in a hurry to catch the bus. I had to talk now or never.

"Hey Carter" I walked up to him just as he finished.

"Didn't you go to catch the bus?" Carter asked running to get his backpack which was leaning on the wall.

"You and I need to talk about what happened this morning with the fire dragon." Did he really believe Bast when she said we could wait until after school.

"I thought Bast said there was practically nothing to worry about." Apparently he did.

"Didn't you see the way both Bast and Zia were acting all nervous."

"No."

"You can be so thick sometimes, brother dear, but now we have to catch the bus. We can talk with Zia and Walt at school." I said then turned around to grab to grab my backpack. As if on que the bus horn sounded again for last time. Carter and I raced down the hallway to catch it.

"So what was that about?" Walt asked as sat down next to him on the bus.

"What was what?" I said.

Walt chuckled a bit. "I know you, Sadie, you don't stare off into space unless something serious is on your mind. . . are you still thinking about the dream."

"No, just carter and I were talki-" I was cut off by the bus pulling up to BAG. That must have been the shortest bus ride ever.

"I'll tell you out lunch. Ok?"

"Sure." Walt said and we all filed into school.


	8. too late

Walt's POV

Lunch seemed to come late compared to usual. Then again I am not usually waiting and staring down the clock as it ticks by slowly as if just to annoy me. Finally the time rolled around and the cafeteria buzzed again with trays clambering and students chatting.

I found Carter, Sadie, Jazz, Julian, Zia, and Cleo at the usual table in the far right corner. Just as I sat down next to Sadie, Julian, Jazz, and Cleo got up and left the table.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"We needed to talk about something." Carter said using his almighty pharaoh voice.

"About. . ." Zia started urging him to continue.

"About the fire dragons this morning, you said you didn't create them. Do you have any idea who or what did?" Sadie spoke up getting to the point. Zia lowered her head avoiding anyone's eyes.

"Well?" I started "Do you?"

"I've overheard Bast talking with the gods about Setne, seeing how he's got the book of Thoth it wouldn't be hard to summon up that kind of magic even for a ghost," When Zia finished her sentence we all took a deep breath. I was prepared for a lot of things for her to say but Setne was not one of them. I felt Sadie's hand clasp mine under the table apparently she was as shocked as I was.

"_Well I can see why Carter and she didn't just let the most powerful and evil ghost escape but they let him get away with the book of Thoth as well." Anubis said in my head._

'True but it wasn't exactly their fault, we still don't even know how he got away. Especially with ribbons of Hathor.' I replied

"_True but-"I_ didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence before Carter spoke up.

"Overheard? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I am Ra's host, but he is very particular about what I hear. I don't know how serious the matter is." She still wouldn't meet Carter's eyes.

"How did the fire dragons penetrate Brooklyn house's defenses? If the magic is that strong to get past its forces I'd say it's pretty serious." Sadie said.

"We need to talk to dad about this, see what he knows about being able to capture a ghost, without the ghost being able to escape or have free will." Carter said staring off into space as if he were reciting a script that had previously written.

"We should also check with Thoth he knows whats in that book maybe he can help us be prepared." Sadie added.

Whatever I was about to say was cut off by the school's power going off and a rasping voice cutting through the air.

"You're too late, Kane's." it spoke.


	9. author's note

_Author's note_

_Okay, I am ending this story. But I will be making a sequel, I don't know yet what it will be called but by sure I will start writing it in a few days. I still intend to use one of the reviewers ideas in the sequel. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review. _

_Thank you_

Amanda

VanillaCreme96

Mazerunnerfandom

Min hodge o sark

Tommy boy 21

Milky Way Lemon

_For reviewing _


End file.
